My Special One
by Megumare Hikaru
Summary: "Pelangi itu indah yah …."/"Lebih dari indah, pelangi itu spesial."/"Kenapa begitu, Shindou-kun?"/"Karena pelangi, selalu membawa keceriaan dan menghapuskan mendung dari langit …. Seperti kamu, Kiri-chan."/a TakuRan story. RnR maybe?


**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven GO is Level-5's.**

**Warning: AU, sedikit OOC, Fem!Kirino jadi bukan shounen-ai, cerita gaje, alur kayak kereta maglev(?), fluffy moment kurang terasa, EYD tidak sesuai, typo, dan sebagainya.**

**Pair: ShindouxKirino**

* * *

My Special One

.

.

"Shi-Shindou-kun, sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Kirino yang matanya ditutup oleh saputangan putih.

"Sebentar lagi kau akan tahu, sabar ya .…" jawab laki-laki berambut _wavy_ yang dipanggil Shindou-kun itu seraya tersenyum.

Ia mengarahkan gadis berambut merah muda itu ke sebuah taman bermain, dan Shindou menghentikan langkahnya di depan sebuah ayunan. Ia pun membuka saputangan yang menutupi mata Kirino lalu berbisik lembut, "Buka matamu, Kiri-chan."

Kirino membuka matanya perlahan, setelah matanya bisa menyesuaikan cahaya sekitar ia pun menyadari tempat ia berada sekarang ini.

Gadis itu menoleh cepat pada Shindou, tatapannya seolah bertanya. Shindou hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Kirino memandang sekelilingnya, tempat ini sangat tidak asing baginya. Ia pun duduk di ayunan itu dan Shindou mulai mendorongnya perlahan, dengan lembut ayunan itu sudah bergerak maju dan mundur.

Terlintas kembali dalam ingatan gadis ber-_twintail _tersebut, saat pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Shindou di taman itu. Kiri-chan cilik sedang basah kuyup akibat kehujanan karena tak tahu jalan pulang.

.

.

.

"_Okaa-san .…" isak Kirino yang saat itu berusia 5 tahun. Gadis lugu itu duduk sembari memeluk lututnya dan bersandar di dahan pohon, berusaha menahan dinginnya air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya._

_Kirino menangis. Pertama, karena ia kedinginan. Kedua, dia ingin segera pulang. Ketiga, dia juga merasa ketakutan. Tiba-tiba seseorang berdiri di hadapannya._

"_Jangan menangis .…" ucap 'seseorang' yang ternyata anak laki-laki dengan rambut cokelat keabu-abuan, yang sedikit berantakan karena dia juga kehujanan, seraya duduk di sebelah Kirino._

_Kirino menatap anak yang duduk di sampingnya itu dengan tatapan polos, "Kau kehujanan?" tanyanya sambil menyeka air matanya._

_Anak itu mengangguk, lalu gantian ia yang bertanya, "Kau sendiri kenapa menangis? Kehujanan juga?" katanya._

"_Iya, dan aku tak tahu jalan pulang …. Hiks .…" Kirino mulai menangis lagi lalu membenamkan kepalanya di antara kedua lututnya._

_Karena tidak tega, anak itu mengusap kepala Kirino perlahan, "Ssstt …. Tenanglah. Kalau hujan berhenti aku akan mengantarmu pulang, aku janji." ujarnya._

_Kirino mengangkat wajahnya, lalu ia menatap anak di hadapannya seakan terkesima dengan perkataan anak berambut wavy tersebut._

"_Benarkah? Kau janji? Pinky swear?" tanya Kirino, sambil mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya._

_Anak itu mengangguk seraya menautkan kelingkingnya dengan Kirino dan tersenyum, "Pinky swear!" balasnya._

_Mereka berdua tertawa, "Oh iya aku sering melihatmu di sekolah, tapi belum tahu namamu." kata anak itu kemudian._

"_Aku Kirino, kau?"_

"_Shindou." jawabnya singkat, namun tetap tersenyum. Sesaat kemudian, ia merogoh saku bajunya, "Oh iya, aku punya sesuatu untukmu."_

_Kirino hanya memperhatikan Shindou yang tengah sibuk mencari 'sesuatu' itu di sakunya, kemudian Shindou mengeluarkan benda berwarna keperakan dari sana._

"_Okaa-san pernah bilang padaku, berikan ini pada seseorang yang spesial saat aku menemukannya. Kukira kau adalah orangnya, karena itu simpan baik-baik ya, Kiri-chan." Kata Shindou seraya menaruh kalung berliontin setengah hati dengan ukiran 'VE' ke tangan mungil Kirino._

"_Aku juga punya setengahnya lagi, lho. Nanti kita pakai sama-sama ya." lanjutnya seraya menunjukan kalung serupa dengan liontin berukiran 'LO'._

_Kirino menatap kalung itu kemudian tersenyum, "Arigatou, Shindou-kun." ucapnya riang, yang lalu dibalas oleh senyuman manis Shindou._

_Tepat saat itu hujan berhenti, kemudian secara perlahan spektrum tujuh warna-warni yang indah terlukis di atas langit._

"_Lihat, Shindou-kun. pelangi!" seru Kirino sembari menunjuk ke atas._

_Shindou mendongak ke atas menatap langit, ia tersenyum, "Ayo kita lihat Kiri-chan!" ajaknya, sambil membantu Kirino berdiri dan menarik lengannya ke tengah taman bermain._

"_Pelangi itu indah yah …." sebuah pernyataan terlontar dari bibir mungil Kirino yang sedang merekahkan senyuman kagum._

"_Lebih dari indah, pelangi itu spesial …." sambung Shindou, yang juga merekahkan senyuman lembut di bibirnya._

"_Kenapa begitu, Shindou-kun?" tanya gadis manis itu._

"_Karena pelangi, selalu membawa keceriaan dan menghapuskan mendung dari langit …. Seperti kamu, Kiri-chan."_

_Meskipun tidak terlalu paham dengan perkataan Shindou barusan, Kirino tetap membalasnya dengan senyuman, lalu gadis kecil itu melihat sebuah ayunan yang bergerak pelan tertiup angin._

"_Shindou-kun, boleh aku bermain ayunan sambil melihat pelanginya? Sebentar saja?" pintanya._

"_Tentu saja, tapi kita balapan dulu!" kata Shindou yang langsung berlari menuju ayunan sambil tertawa._

"_Hee? Shindou-kun curang! Tunggu aku!" Kirino menyusul Shindou yang telah sampai duluan, lalu Shindou membantu Kirino naik ke ayunan dan mendorongnya perlahan. Saat itu adalah momen masa kecil mereka yang indah dan tak terlupakan._

.

.

.

"Kau tahu, Kiri-chan? Sejak saat itu aku selalu menyimpan memori tentang momen berharga yang terjadi antara kita berdua. Aku takkan pernah melupakannya, bahkan aku berharap kalau aku bisa mengulang kembali masa itu dan menghentikan waktunya hingga aku dan kau akan selalu berada di dalamnya." ucap Shindou sambil mendorong lembut Kirino yang kini sudah dewasa.

"_Uhn,_ Shindou-kun." kata Kirino, seraya menghentikan laju ayunannya yang maju mundur, lalu berdiri menghadap kekasihnya tersebut, "Ngomong-ngomong …. Apa kau masih menyimpan kalungmu?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja." Shindou menunjukkan kalung yang telah ia modifikasi menjadi gantungan kunci, "Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku juga." Kirino menunjuk kalung yang kini menghiasi lehernya, "Hey, bagaimana kalau kita satukan liontinnya lalu lihat apa yang tertulis di sana?"

Shindou mengangguk setuju, lalu ia meletakkan gantungan kuncinya berdampingan dengan kalung milik Kirino. Liontin yang bermagnet itu menyatu dan membentuk sebuah kata.

"Love .…" bisik Shindou lembut seraya tersenyum.

Kirino tersenyum menatap kalungnya lalu menatap dirinya dalam mata _hazel _Shindou. Beberapa detik kemudian wajah mereka berdua langsung memerah dan tersipu malu.

"_Ano _…. Shindou-kun …. Apakah aku masih seseorang yang spesial itu?" tanya Kirino.

Anak laki-laki yang dulu memberi Kirino sebuah kalung itu tersenyum. Ia pun merengkuh wajah gadis berambut merah muda tersebut lalu dengan lembut ia menjelajahi bibir gadisnya itu.

Mulanya Kirino terkejut, namun dengan senang hati ia membalas ciumannya, ciuman pertama mereka sejak pertemuan 12 tahun lalu.

Shindou melakukannya dengan sangat lembut, perlahan, dan tidak terburu-buru. Setengah menit kemudian mereka melepaskannya dan membiarkan oksigen masuk ke dalam paru-paru mereka.

Shindou kembali tersenyum, "Apakah itu sudah menjawab pertanyaanmu?"

Kirino tersipu, "Ak-aku tidak tahu, mungkin saja .… ah .…"

Belum selesai Kirino berkata, Shindou meng-_interrupt_nya dengan kembali mengulum bibir gadis itu dengan bibirnya.

Lalu Shindou melepasnya. Ia tertawa melihat pipi mulus Kirino yang memerah karena tersipu malu.

"_Wakatta _…. _Wakatta _…. Aku masih menjadi seseorang itu." kata Kirino. Ia tertawa kecil, lalu kembali duduk di ayunan.

Shindou berdiri di belakangnya dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar bahu Kirino. Gadis itu menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidang Shindou.

"Satu hal yang harus kau tahu Shindou-kun …." ucap Kirino.

"Apa itu?" tanya Shindou. Kemudian gadis itu berbisik lembut,

.

.

"Kau juga orang yang spesial bagiku .…"

-END

* * *

note: akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin fic TakuRan :"D *sujud syukur*

fic ini didedikasikan untuk senpai yang selalu support saya, yang menjadi reviewer pertama saya di ffn, dan menemani saya ngobrol di PM, **Lunlun Caldia-san**. arigatou gozaimasu :') *bows*

dan tak lupa untuk para TakuRan shipper di seluruh fandom Inazuma Eleven Indonesia, senang memiliki kawan seperti anda :D *dadah-dadah*

oke, kotak review tersedia bagi readers-sama yang ingin memberi masukan ^^


End file.
